Metmaacher Klaaf:DimiTalen
Welkom ik! :Dankje! ::Graag gedaan! 18:28, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) Geduld is een schone zaak. :) --OWTB 18:32, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ligt 't nu aan mij, of is dit het Ripuarische Lovia? Zijn er al sjablonen/namen/ideeën die nog niet gekopieerd zijn? :P 18:34, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D Je zou 't maar zo moeten zien: Lovia heeft gwoon alles 't beste :D --OWTB 18:36, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Zo zie'k 't ook :P 18:38, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) Lol. :::Succes ook hier hé! Ziet er alvast leuk uit, en heeft een mooiere voorpagina dan Mao he. 18:38, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::Oeps.. Vergete af te make :D --OWTB 18:39, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol :) 18:41, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::::Een complete kopie van Lovia is 't trouwes niet :) De geschiedenis gaat véél verder terug :D --OWTB 18:42, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::::: < Nog rood zie ik? :p 18:52, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ik kan niet alles in één dag overkopieëre è ;) --OWTB 18:54, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Jup, zo is dat :) 18:57, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::'t Is trouwes ook zo dat je nog 20× je gebruikerspagina moet bewerken om burgemeester te blijven, i.v.m. burger etc. :( --OWTB 19:05, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) Uueberjzetz. --OWTB 04:18, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Merci! 06:24, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Jern jedong. --OWTB 11:31, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wanneer ga je je paleisje eens inrichten? :D --OWTB 12:17, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Als ik klaar ben met mijn Loviaanse 12:20, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Oh ja, die was afgebrand :D --OWTB 12:22, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: :'( 12:25, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Lol ::::Heb je 'm zelf aangestoken? :D --OWTB 12:27, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Dat zou ik nimmer doen! :p Ik denk dat't strijkijzer nog aan stond :D 12:29, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dat is 'ns bijzonder! :D Paleis vliegt in brand door strijkijzer. --OWTB 12:31, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Misschien stond de oven nog aan, wie weet. Of wat dacht je van: er viel een kaars om :P 12:32, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dat zou ook kunnen. Maar was 't paleis niet verlaten? Ik neem aan dat je niet gaat strijken in een huis waar geen fris gedroogde kleren zijn... --OWTB 12:35, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Je weet hoe dat gaat met personeel hé :) 12:37, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha :D --OWTB 12:41, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) You are an good king in lovia Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he is. More important: you will both become citizen in The Kingdom of Raptin on the third of June :D --OWTB 14:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Exciting! 14:35, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Was dat plaatje er al? :S Ow! Staat op welkom ^ :D Ik heb zin om hout te halen... --OWTB 14:37, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Herinner me a.u.b. --OWTB 17:21, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Huh? 17:22, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::3 juni... --OWTB 17:24, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Wat is er op 3 juni dan?? 17:25, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Als je Buurklr wordt. --OWTB 17:27, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aaaaaah, zo. Ik heb geduld hoor :) 17:28, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar toch. Als ik iets vergeet, vergeet ik iets voor altijd. En dan moet je héél veel geduld hebben :) --OWTB 17:30, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Weiech (=wijken) Even een beetje over de realiteit van de grootte van de wijken op de wikinaties. Mij is opvallende dat de wijken, in bijvoorbeeld Lovia, gemiddeld slechts 20 huizen bevatten. In een echte wijk is dit rond de vijftig (uiterst klein) tot de hondert (klein tot gemiddeld) Laat mij voorstellen nieuwe wijken op alle wikinaties naar echte grootte te zetten, zoals bijvoorbeeld Pachdurp. Wat vind je d'rvan? --OWTB 15:14, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Vind ik niet zo goed. Te groot, te veel gronden die leeg staan, niet overzichtelijk genoeg en geen gezelligheid meer. Vind-ik. 15:59, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::De plaatjes moeten voor de gezelligheid zorgen :) Ik respecteer je mening, ook al vind ik d'r niets aan (:P) En heb iets in 't hoofd laten zitten: denk d'r aan dat iedere wiki z'n eige regels moet beslissen :D --OWTB 16:31, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Idd. 16:54, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Btw: leuke wikiafbeelding (linksboven daar). ::::We zijn eensgezind, mooie ontwikkeling :D --OWTB 16:55, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Vind je? Is een deel van de Blaeu (zoiets) kaart van Harderwijk :) :::::Ik vind het passend voor je wiki. Het typische Wikination-logo zou te Amerikaans/georganiseerd/modern zijn voor deze wiki. 16:57, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bedoel je daar iets mee te zeggen? Vind je mijn wiki ongeorganiseerd en ouderwets? --OWTB 16:59, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::OWTB@ Misschien moet je pilletjes tegen aangebrandheid nemen. 17:03, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Meen je grappig te zijn? Hij zit weer 's te verwijte dat mijn wiki ongeorganiseerd is! Kijk 's naar Lovia! Die zooi is niet zo schoon georganiseerds als metname Marlai! --OWTB 17:04, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Misschien toch es naar Sandu luisteren? :p Ik bedoel dat Amerika hypergeorganiseerd is (sommigen vinden dat goed, anderen net niet) en dat dat absoluut niet zou passen bij een oud (en historisch rijk) land. 17:07, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ooit Tzentroem gezien?? Ik wil niet vervelend doen, maar 't lijkt zowel noodzakelijk. Mijn land heeft teminste 4 kerke, in Lovia nul... En dan doe je alsof Amerika schijnheilig is? Mijn land kent meer wijkachtiger wijken dan die 3 straatjes die jij 'neigborhood' noemt in Lovia. --OWTB 17:11, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Doe nu niet alsof ik je niet door heb. Hou me niet voor de kokspan. Je negert me weeral en ik trap daar nu niet meer in. Zo, we zijn weer aan 't winkelen bij de supermarkt des onheils omdat jij (alweer) een vervelende opmerking maakt. Leert niemand dan ooit iets van mij?? --OWTB 17:17, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Aub, ik zit in godsnaam in de EXAMENS. Mag een mens ook nog andere dingen doen dan wiki's in talen die je niet begrijpt controleren op valse beschuldigingen?? Soit, ik vrees dat je gwn 'n beetje paranoia bent 17:20, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ik vind 't goed zo. Jij scheld me alweer uit dat ik ongeorganiseerd te werk ga en ik moet dat maar aannemen? Ik vrees dat ik alweer moet denk aan een vertrek vanwege jouw gastonvrijheid. Ik laat me maar hangen. Ik zal kijken of ik dat plaatje van die galg nog erges heb ligge, tusse de drie miljard plaatjes die ik voor Lovia, en dus ook voor jou, heb zitte zoeke, downloade en uploade. Tsjoop, zet me maar op de List of Lovians who comitted Suicide. Denk je dat ik soms niets te vreze heb? Ik sta op 't randje van niet-overgaan en m'n beetje stressbestendigeheid leg ik daarbij neer. Hopelik niet tot gauw. --OWTB 17:26, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Jullie zijn beide geblok. 't Is voor jullie eigen beswil en dat van mezelf, want ik begin overspanne te rake. --OWTB 17:32, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Klaaf Joodmurgn! :) --OWTB 14:27, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Pff, ik ben al zo'n 35 uur aan het werken... veel goeiemorgen is er niet aan :) 14:28, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Oei.. Overwerk jezelf niet. Heb ik al 's gedaan. 50 uur aan een stuk gecomputerd (ik weet dat ik verslaafd ben :D) dan ben je echt kapot. En 't is al middag zie ik... Deh, deh, waat geit dae tied dóch rap! --OWTB 14:30, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Ik leef nu eventjes op cafeïne (koffie, cola, cola...) maar morgen ben ik er terug helemaal bovenop. Ik ben zo niet iemand om een hele week te lopen zeuren. Ik zeur een dag eens goed door, en dan ben ik terug bovenop :D 14:33, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Tip uit Limburg: Cafeïne zorgt voor te weinig innerlijke rust, neem voor het slapen gaan wat (limburgs :P) bier of sterke drank, slaap je beter. --OWTB 14:37, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik drink geen koffie voor het slapengaan, laat staan bier (red. ik drink geen bier). Sterkedrank is wel aangenaam, maar nu niet voorhanden By the way: met innerlijke rust regeer je geen natie :P 14:46, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Boeda wel... :D N'ogja. Lust je geen bier ofzo? Ikke wel (kijk niet naar m'n geboortedatum...) --OWTB 15:35, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ik drink het niet: a) het stinkt, b) de sfeer van bier en bierdrinken staat me niet aan, c) wijn en fijne sterke dranken vind ik véél aangenamer. 15:36, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Haha :D a) Volges mij is dat bier over de datum ;) b) In Limburg krijg je met Limburgse bieren een fijna boergondische sfeer :) c) Niet te alcoholistisch worden :P --OWTB 15:40, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) SPREKSTE PFÄLZISCH???? Makfob 17:52, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ob russish?? Makfob 18:09, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::No, though I should be able to transliterate most Cyrillic. 20:17, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) was sprekste???? 16:25, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Niederländisch und Franzözisch und Anglisch. (ist das correct??) 08:02, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC)